I Will Follow You
by Ms.Wolfwood
Summary: Can Trunks defeat Majin Buu or will he fall victim like his father did.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any Dragonball Z characters, although I'd like to.

Author's Note: This story takes place right after Trunks learns that his father had just sacrificed himself to save the world from Majin Buu 

****

I Will Follow You

Trunks had just learned that his father was a victim of Majin Buu. Trunks couldn't believe that his father could be a victim when he was so powerful. There was no way that Vegeta could have lost to Majin Buu. Trunks began to cry. First tears of sadness ran from his eyes, then suddenly he cried tears of blood. Bulma thought that there was something wrong with Trunks.

"Mom, I'm going to make Majin Buu pay for what he had done to my father." Trunks said with determination."

"Trunks, I'm not going to lose you like I lost Vegeta. You are the last thing that I have in the world." Bulma sobbed. However Trunks ignored what his mother had said. He pulled away from her and flew down to earth to hunt Majin Buu and to destroy him.

"TRUNKS!" Bulma screamed as she watched Trunks fly further down from the lookout. She sank to her knees and wept. Goku came over and put his hand on Bulma's shoulder. She got up and hugged Goku who told her that everything was going to be all right. After all trunks was Vegeta's son. Goten was standing by Gohan's side.

"Do you think that Trunks is going to be alright?" Goten questioned.

"I'm not sure bro. We can only pray." Gohan responded. Chi-Chi went over to see if there was any thing that she could do to comfort Bulma.

"Goku you have to go and stop Trunks before he gets himself killed." Bulma whaled.

"I'll do what I can." Goku said soothingly to her.

"I'm coming with you dad." Gohan replied. Chi-Chi hugged her son and kissed her husband. As she watched them fly down from the lookout, she prayed that they'd both come home safely.

Already on earth, Trunks and Majin Buu were engaged in combat. Trunks was getting pounded very badly. Goku and Gohan arrived only to witness Trunks being thrown into a cliff. Goku went to attack Buu, but Trunks stopped him.

"This is my fight for now Goku." Trunks said.

"Trunks stop this before you're killed!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Don't worry about me. I have no intention of getting killed." Trunks said with mockery in his voice. With that he flew off to attack Majin Buu once again. However Majin Buu was waiting for Trunks to attack. He gathered a huge ball of energy and fired it towards Trunks. 

"Trunks look out!!" Gohan exclaimed. Before Trunks had a chance to react, the energy ball engulfed him in a blinding flash of light.


	2. And Near You I Always Will Be

Author's note: Here is second chapter to I Will Follow You. I am currently writing the third.

Chapter 2

And Near You I Always Will Be

Goku and Gohan looked on in horror as the energy blast surrounded Trunks. Both of them had to shield their eyes form the immense light. When the smoke cleared Goku and Gohan could find no sign of Trunks. Suddenly they heard a little moan coming from under a pile of rocks. Goku and Gohan turned and saw a little hand coming out from underneath. 

"Trunks hang on." Gohan called as he raced over to unbury Trunks. Meanwhile Goku looked for Majin Buu, but he was no where to be found. Goku could not sense Majin Buu's life force anywhere nearby. Goku figured that he killed Trunks with the blast. Goku then turned his attention to Gohan who held a very bloody Trunks in his arms. He raced over to Gohan and Trunks. Trunks was clutching on to Gohan for dear life. Goku could see that he was pretty out of it.

"Did I get him?" Trunks questioned wearily.

"Yeah buddy, you did." Gohan replied holding back tears.

"Gohan, I feel so tired." Trunks mumbled.

"Trunks please don't talk like that. You're going to be all right. We'll get you home to your mom and she'll fix you right up." Gohan said with encouragement.

"Hey Gohan, I didn't know that my dad was here." Trunks stated. Goku and Gohan looked around, but Vegeta was no where to be seen. 

"Trunks, your dad is gone, don't you remember?" Gohan asked him.

"How can he be gone when I promised to be near him always." Trunks replied. Goku knew that Trunks was delirious and that Vegeta wasn't really there. He looked back at Trunks who wrestled in Gohan's arms trying to find some comfort through all the pain. Finally Trunks stopped moving and looked at Gohan for a final time. 

"Gohan, I will always be near my dad, always and forever. I will be near him always, always…" Trunks voice trailed off as he fell limp in Gohan's arms. Gohan clutched Trunks in his powerful arms and sobbed in his chest. Goku looked to the sky and whispered to Vegeta.

"He's in your arms now." Neither Goku nor Gohan knew that Vegeta had been there the whole time. Vegeta's eyes were locked on his son, who lied dead in Gohan's arms. A tiny tear escaped from the proud saijin's eye as he fell to his knees and cried.


	3. A Kiss From the Heart

Author's Note: Here's the next installment of I Will Follow You

Chapter 3

A Kiss From the Heart

Goku and Gohan heard someone crying from behind. They turned and saw Vegeta on his knees weeping because Trunks had died. Vegeta had a halo above his head just like Goku did. Gohan was totally amazed by this.

"Vegeta, you have a halo. How is that possible?" Goku questioned.

"I got this dumb glowing circle because I sacrificed my life for everyone on the planet in attempt to stop that big pink balloon freak." Vegeta said

"You haven't changed, even now that you're dead." Goku laughed. Vegeta turned a way from Goku and saw his only son lying lifeless in Gohan's arms. Vegeta moved Goku aside and walked over to where Gohan was. Gohan saw the tears in Vegeta's eyes.

"Vegeta, he was so brave even in death." Gohan spoke softly.

"Yes I know Gohan, I know." Vegeta said as he knelt by his son's side.

"Gohan, let me hold him, please." Vegeta stated. As Vegeta went to take him from Gohan's arms, Vegeta went right through Gohan. He tried again to take Trunks from Gohan, but again he went right through him.

"No this can't be. I make it all the way down here to see my son and now I can't even hold him. I want to hold you Trunks, I have to hold you while I still have time left on this cursed planet." Vegeta said sobbing. Goku and Gohan saw his anger and frustration. Both of them had never seen Vegeta this way before. Gohan thought long and hard and he decided to give Vegeta the chance to hold his beloved son.

"Vegeta if you are a ghost than you have the ability to possess people right?" Gohan questioned.

"Yes that's true, but what good would that do?" Vegeta asked him.

"Vegeta, you can possess my body and then you will be able to hold Trunks using me." Gohan stated. For the fist time Vegeta was speechless. 

"Gohan, you'd do this for me?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes I would because you weren't able to be here for Trunks when he was alive, but now you can be with him even though his soul is no longer here. Vegeta looked at Gohan with tears in his eyes. 

"Gohan, I will never find a way to repay you for this." Vegeta said. Goku watched in amazement as Vegeta's spirit merged with Gohan's body. Goku looked on, as Vegeta now finally was able to reunite with his son.

"Trunks, I'm here with you. Please forgive me for leaving you here all alone. I know how much you and your mother have suffered. I only wish that you could be here with me now that I can hold you in my arms. Trunks, you probably never heard me say this to you much as a baby, but I will say it to you now. I love you son, I always have and I always will." Vegeta whispered softly to his son. Vegeta lowered his head and gave his son a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight my little prince." Vegeta said as a tiny tear escaped his eye. With these final words, Vegeta pulled out of Gohan's body and became a spirit once again.


	4. Chance for Rebirth

Author's Note: This will be the second to last installment of the story I Will Follow You

Chapter 4

Chance for Rebirth

Once again Vegeta was looking at the lifeless body of his son in Gohan's arms. He couldn't believe that he had actually been inside of Gohan talking to his son.

"Gohan thanks again for lending me your body." Vegeta said to him. Goku was standing in awe. Vegeta had actually defied all the limits just to be with his son. 

"Kakarrot, I know what you must be thinking. You're probably thinking that I am some kind of joke." Vegeta mumbled to Goku.

"Vegeta, you're not foolish at all. I probably would have done the same thing if I had been in your shoes. I know how much you loved Trunks, Vegeta." Goku replied.

"How much I LOVE Trunks," Vegeta roared. "I won't believe that there is no way to bring Trunks back." 

"Vegeta, if I can't come back, what makes you think that there is a way to bring Trunks back. Vegeta you'll just have to face the fact that Trunks is gone forever." Goku said.

"Kakarrot, he's not gone forever, he just can't be." Vegeta stated.

"What about the Dragonballs?" Gohan questioned.

"Trunks has already been revived with the Dragonballs son." Goku said.

"There has to be another way, just think!" Vegeta yelled. Both Goku and Gohan looked at Vegeta. They knew that he really wanted his son back. There was no way that Trunks could ever be revived. However the look in Vegeta's eyes was that of one who would not rest until he got what he wanted. Goku decided to teleport to the Supreme Kai's Planet to ask his advice. Gohan watched as his father teleported away to the Kai's planet. Vegeta meanwhile knelt by his son's side keeping the dearest vigil over him. 

"Goku, there is a way to help young Trunks out." the Supreme Kai said.

"How? The Dragonballs certainly won't be the trick." Goku stated bluntly. 

"Someone could exchange their life for Trunks." Kibito replied. Just then a little voice called out saying " No I don't want someone to sacrifice themselves for me." Goku turned and it was Trunks with the tiniest halo adorning his purple crown. 

"Trunks can't you see how much pain my dad's in?" Goku asked him.

"I know that he is in a lot of pain." Trunks replied.

"I thought that you would be anxious to go back to earth?" Goku questioned.

"I was at first, but now I'm not to sure. I love my dad, Goku, but I'm not sure that he loves me." Trunks sadly replied.

"He does love you. He told your lifeless body that when he came to earth and held you in his arms." Goku replied.

"He…he told me that he loves me?" Trunks asked with wonder.

"I think that it took something so dramatic like this to make him realize just how much he has always loved you." Goku said.

"Goku, I want to go back. I want to be with dad." Trunks stated excitedly. Suddenly Trunks remembered that Majin Buu had killed his father and there was no way to bring him back. 

"Wait," Trunks called. "We can't bring my father back. Remember he was killed by Majin Buu."

"Trunks I have talked to King Yemma. He told me that because of what your father did to save the planet, he would grant your father life." Goku told Trunks.

"Really!" Trunks exclaimed with hope. Goku saw that Trunks was excited that his father would be granted life.

"Hey what about me? How will I be brought back?" Trunks questioned. He looked at Goku who was looking like he had some kind of plan.


	5. The Sacrifice

Author's Note: This is the final chapter I promise!

Chapter 5

The Sacrifice

"Goku, what are you thinking of" Trunks asked Goku.

"There is a way to save your life." Goku replied.

"How?" Trunks asked.

"I will be the sacrifice. I will give up my chance to be wished back in order to restore your life." Goku said solemnly.

"Goku, no I can't let you do this for me." Trunks replied.

"It's too late Trunks. I already made up my mind to do this as I watched your father cradle your lifeless body in his arms." Goku stated.

"Why? Why would you do this to help me?" Trunks questioned.

"I always thought of you as a son. I thought that with Vegeta gone and the chance that I might be wished back, I knew that your mother would want me to be a "daddy" to you." Goku stated.

"Goku…I…um." Trunks began.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm doing this not because I have to, but because I want to." Goku said. Trunks ran to Goku and he gave him the biggest hug. Goku hugged him back.

"Thank you Goku." Trunks whispered as he held the powerful saiyan warrior. The Supreme Kai approached Goku and told him that the time had come. Goku learned that Vegeta had already been granted his life back by King Yemma. Goku looked at Trunks.

"It's time that I return your spirit to your body." Goku said. Trunks held on to Goku as he used his instant transmission technique to take them back to Gohan. Goku could now feel Vegeta's life force. King Yemma head restored Vegeta's life just as he promised him he would do.

"Dad you're back!" Gohan exclaimed as he ran to his father. Gohan stopped suddenly when he saw that Trunks was asleep in his arms.

"Dad? " Gohan asked with curiosity.

"I'm bringing Trunk's spirit back to his body." Goku replied.

"What about you?" Gohan asked his father.

"Don't worry about me now son. The important thing is to reunite Trunks with his body." Goku said. Goku walked over to Vegeta and Trunks' lifeless form. Vegeta looked up and saw that Trunks' spirit was in his arms.

"Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked in puzzlement.

"Take good care of him Vegeta. You'll never know how precious Trunks is Vegeta." Goku stated as he reunited Trunks' spirit with his body.

"Kakarrot, why?" Vegeta questioned.

"I decided that you deserved a second chance at a happy life with Bulma and Trunks. You need to experience the life that is not full of evil, but a life full of love and joy." Goku said.

For the first time in his life, Vegeta didn't know what to say. He looked up at his greatest adversary. 

"Thank you Kakarrot." Vegeta replied as Goku's spirit completely disappeared. Gohan watched as his father disappeared. He understood what his father had done for Trunks. Goku would remain in the other world for enternity. A tear quietly slipped from Gohan's eye as he was looking to his father in the heavens.

"You truly are noble dad. I hope to one day be like you." Gohan quietly murmured to the sky.

Meanwhile Trunks had just woken up to find that he was in his father's powerful arms.

"Dad?" Trunks asked in puzzlement.

"Hi son." Vegeta replied.

"What happened?" Trunks asked.

"You came back from the other world thanks to Kakarrot." Vegeta stated. Trunks remembered being in the other world with Goku. He wondered how he was alive when he remembered dying in Gohan's arms. Then suddenly Trunks remembered about Goku giving his life to save him. Trunks choked back a sob.

"What's wrong Trunks?" Vegeta questioned.

"Goku gave his life for me in the other world. He was the one who restored me!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Yes I know son." Vegeta said.

"How?" Trunks asked.

"He told me the whole story when he reunited your body and spirit." Vegeta told Trunks.

Trunks was saddened that Goku would never return to Earth. He looked over his dad's shoulder and saw Gohan looking to the heavens. He felt really bad about returning to Earth when Goku wouldn't be able to. Trunks couldn't imagine what Gohan was thinking or what he would do once he found out his life was restored because of Goku. Trunks got up and walked over to Gohan. He could see that Gohan had been crying and he knew what Goku had done.

"Gohan." Trunks called. Gohan turned around and saw Trunks standing next to him.

"It's great to have you back." Gohan stated with a look of sadness on his face. Trunks knew that Gohan was hurting inside even though he didn't show it.

"Gohan I'm so sorry for…" Trunks began.

"Don't worry about it. I'm alright with everything." Gohan stated.

"Gohan how could you be alright. I killed your father for good. He can never come back to you, Goten, or your mom. I took away your father just so I could be with my dad. I hate myself for it!!!!" Trunks exclaimed. Gohan looked at Trunks who was engulfed with grief. He knelt down by Trunks.

"There are some things in life that will never change. I will always be without my dad, but I will go on. He really isn't dead as long as I keep the memories I have of him alive in my heart. As long as I do that, it will be like my dad's right there beside me and not in another world. It will hurt knowing that I'll only be able to see him when I die, but I know my dad is happy wherever he is. He died doing what he loved best, protecting the life of a dear friend. I also know that my dad wouldn't want you to be sad for him, just like I don't want you being sad for me." Gohan said. All Trunks could do was give Gohan a big hug. Vegeta watched as Gohan and Trunks embraced. He knew that he would love his son forever no matter what. It was Vegeta's turn to look to the sky and whisper words to the heavens.

" Thank you Kakarrot from the bottom of my heart." Vegeta said. 

"Anytime Vegeta." A voice replied. He turned and saw Goku's spirit standing by Gohan and Trunks. With those words, Goku disappeared into the wind never to be seen again.


End file.
